Redemption
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: On their way to HQ, Roy and Riza are in a horrible car accident, leaving Riza in a coma.  Roy, blaming himself, sets out to find the culprits to redeem himself and help Riza.  But will that be enough to redeem himself and help Riza?  Royai!
1. Prologue

**I don't own FMA, just the storyline and possibly future OCs. Oh and in case you were wondering, unlike my other Roy and Riza fics so far this contains no spoilers… so all may enjoy! So Enjoy Now I Command You! This is kinda like the epilogue, not really a chapter because it's really short.**

Roy Mustang sat in a hospital chair next to a bed occupied by a young blond woman. His hand caressed hers and he silently stared at her too pale complexion and the bandages that covered almost every visible part of her body. If it hadn't been for the blankets that covered her, he could have seen the caste on her leg and the bandages that covered much of her abdomen. Matching bandages covered some of his own face and his arm was in a sling.

"Mr. Mustang," a nurse said worriedly from the doorway, "You should be in bed."

He glanced at the nurse and obeyed for he knew that if he did not, he might be moved to a different room away from Riza. They had already confiscated his gloves and he did not think that he would be able to fight the doctors if he was moved to another room. Furthermore, he did not think that he would be able to walk too far for his legs were still sore and stiff. The nurse helped him into his bed across from Riza's and left the room. Roy could not sleep though, not with his beloved Lieutenant lying in a hospital bed across from him, in a coma. All night for the last week Roy watched her, whispering, "Don't worry, Riza. I'll catch these bastards. They won't get away with this."

The woman did not respond nor did Roy think she would. She had not woken up for a week and the doctors declared that because of her injuries, she had slipped into a coma. One that they didn't believe she would awaken from. Roy blamed himself for her current state. In fact, when he was loaded into the ambulance, he kept repeating how it was his fault if anything happened to Riza.

If only he had picked her up earlier. She was so angry with him for being late to pick her up. "I'm so sorry, Riza," he choked out, fighting back tears, "I will find the bastards responsible for this, I swear."

Of course, she did not respond again and Roy just watched her seemingly lifeless body, wishing he could turn back time and stop that car from hitting his. But of course, just like bringing someone back to life, turning back time is impossible, for what could equal the cost of turning back time?

**AN**

**Aww… *cries*… how beautiful yet tragic… (Armstrong moment)… Like I said, this is more of an epilogue for the story to come. Full of adventure and sadness and of course a little Royai. I'm kinda sad though because it probably won't have a ton of active Riza… (comas will do that to a character). *sigh*.. oh well. Btw I call this Redemption because the story's going to be basically Roy catching the criminals (which will be explained in the next chapter), because he really blames himself (also explained in the next chapter).**

**Oh and did anyone get the reference at the end? It's from Brotherhood's opening where the narrator asks what is the price for a human soul. No... well fine... be that way...  
**

**What did you think? Stupid or awesome? (yes you only get those two choices) This is my first sort of depressing story that has multiple chapters. My other stories are more humorous. See that button… yes that one that has a word that starts with R… you should press it and see what it does.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No matter how many letters I write to Santa, I still don't own FMA. How strange.**

**

* * *

**

*One week earlier*

Roy awoke with a start. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, he jumped in the air, nearly falling off his bed, and quickly rushed around his room, grabbing and putting on his military uniform. He was supposed to have picked up Lieutenant Hawkeye a half hour ago to go to a meeting that would start in another half hour. "Shit!" he said aloud, rushing out the door to his car.

He raced to the house of his Lt, nearly getting himself killed as he sped down the street. As he drove up, he noticed that the Lieutenant was standing outside, in full military uniform, gun in her hand. Roy gulped nervously and pulled up to the curb hesitantly. He knew it would only be worse if he sped away. She would shoot him so fast, he wouldn't even be able to snap his fingers.

Riza got into the passenger side of his car with a scowl on her face. "You're late," she said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, I overslept," Roy replied, driving toward headquarters, "But look on the bright side. At least we won't be arriving too early for this stupid meeting."

This statement did nothing to change the Lt.'s expression and the next few minutes were spent in silence. Roy pulled into an intersection, waiting to turn left. Just then, he heard Riza gasp and right as he turned toward her, a car collided with the passenger side of his car. Then, the world faded to black.

When Roy awoke, he was in a hospital room and Lieutenant Havoc was standing by the door, leaning against its frame. "Havoc?" Roy asked, "What happened?"

Havoc approached Roy's bed and sat in the chair next to it. "A guy ran the light, collided with your car, and then fled the scene," he explained.

Suddenly, the memory of the car colliding with the passenger side of his car hit Roy like a dozen cars combined. Approaching the intersection, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Riza's sudden gasp and terrified expression; it all came flooding back to him. "Riza!" Roy exclaimed suddenly.

Havoc's face turned grim, "The nurse said she just got out of surgery. With their permission, I was able to get her to be able to be in this room with you. I assumed that's what you'd want," Havoc explained and Roy nodded, "They said her injuries were a lot worse than yours since the car hit her side of the car. And they also said to be prepared if she slips into a coma." Havoc's voice cracked at the mentioning of a coma and Roy's heart fell in his chest. Both men wore matching grim expressions.

"It's all my fault," Roy said quietly, "If I hadn't been late picking her up then maybe…" he trailed off for fear of breaking down and crying in front of his subordinate.

"No, it's not, Colonel," Havoc said, "Upon further investigation of the car that caused the accident, we found a map that had written on it the route you take from your house, to Riza's, then to HQ. They were waiting for you two. We don't know why but we're starting an investigation right away."

Roy was dumbstruck by what his subordinate was telling him. "Good, talk to the Fuehrer and tell him that I will lead this investigation. Understand?" Roy told Havoc.

"Yes sir," Havoc said, saluting his commanding officer.

Just then, a nurse wheeled in another hospital bed that carried a blond woman covered in bandages. The nurse set up machines displaying Riza's vitals and nodded to the two men once she was done. "Just as you requested," she addressed Havoc.

"Thanks Havoc," Roy told the other man as the nurse left the room.

"Of course," he said, "Easier to protect the two of you this way and I knew you would want this. I'm sure Hawkeye would too if your roles were reversed."

They talked and watched Riza for what seemed like an eternity until Havoc stood and told the colonel he better leave before he got kicked out. As the blond man left, Roy noticed him approach Riza and squeeze her hand gently. He turned to Roy and said, "By the way, one of us will be outside for protection at all times." Then, he left.

Roy felt the adrenaline of the day slowly start to ware off and he fell asleep, dreaming about Riza and their experiences together.

* * *

**AN**

**So there's the official chapter one. Hope you like it. This explains why Roy blames himself and why Riza is in a coma, hence redemption for Roy. I love Havoc. Besides Riza, he's my favorite subordinate of Roy. In my story I think he looks out for her kinda like a sister and I think he treats the military officers he's close to like family, always looking out for them. He feels close to them, which explains why he rubs his face on Roy's leg in episode 13 of FMA. How sweet and creepy! **

**I think I may have the next chapter be Riza's POV of the events because I really want her to be in the story but I'm not sure. (It probably won't be, I just feel like tricking you XP) Hope you enjoy!**

**That button down there… hmmm… I'll give you a strawberry if you press it… a virtual one! Yay for Death Note reference!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA but its characters are now talking in my head.**

**

* * *

**

***Riza's POV***

_Damn that Colonel, _I thought to myself as I waited outside my house, _probably overslept again._

I was furious with Roy Mustang. He was supposed to have picked me up fifteen minutes ago and now he was probably going to be late for his meeting. For a man who was trying to become Fuehrer, he sure did not try hard. He was going to pay for this. I took out my gun and poised it so that when he drove around the corner, he would see it.

Just as I suspected, when he finally drove up to my house, his face showed both fear and caution. He knew me well enough that I was pissed.

After me scolding him for being late and him trying to brush it off with his irresistible humor, we spent the car ride in silence.

Roy pulled into an intersection, waiting to turn left. I looked at the clock; _we're going to be late, damn, _I thought. I gazed out my window dreamily, trying to avoid staring at Mustang for fear I might shoot him. Then, I saw the car. It barreled down the street, too fast, straight for our car. I gasped and turned toward Roy, my eyes wide as the car headed straight for ours. He turned at the sound of my gasp, taking in my expression, eyes widening as he noticed the car. It was too late; there was nothing he could have done.

The car collided with my side of the car. I heard the crunch of metal as the two cars met and felt the car hit my body with a force greater than I could imagine. I closed my eyes and the world faded.

It seemed as though my eyes closed and when I opened them, I was in a different world, like I was floating on air. Everywhere and everyone around me were in turmoil, running around from an ambulance to two crushed pieces of metal that vaguely looked like cars. I was dumbstruck. _How did I get here? _I asked myself.

As I observed the many face working around me, I saw a familiar one. "Havoc!" I yelled, running over to the blond officer. He did not even look in my direction. I began furiously waving my hand in his face.

"Hawkeye!" he exclaimed, running to a stretcher that medics were hurrying toward an ambulance. Confused by his sudden outburst of my name, I followed. What I saw shocked me.

Lying on the stretcher, covered in blood from head to toe was a young blond woman in a tattered military uniform. Her hair was disheveled but when the doctors brushed her bangs to the side, you could see that they resembled a hawk's wing. This woman was me.

I held my head in my hand and collapsed to the ground. It felt like the world was fading around me as the ambulance sped away noisily. I did not know what to do.

Havoc rushed to another ambulance, and I regained my composure enough to follow him. _Am I dead?_ I thought as I jogged to the ambulance, _No, if I were they wouldn't have rushed away so quickly. But then what happened, where am I?_

I was again dumbstruck by who I saw in the second stretcher. It was a young man, barely older than her, also covered in blood and a tattered military uniform. But the disheveled hair was undeniable. This was Roy Mustang. He kept muttering how it was his fault to everyone. At least he was alive and in a seemingly better condition than I was.

The ambulance sped away and I followed it, in Havoc's car. It seemed as though I was in a world between life and death so no one could see or hear me. _Damn,_ I thought, _if anything happens to him, it's my fault. I promised I would protect him._

As soon as we arrived I set out to find our bodies. It was simple to find Roy's; he was being taken to a room as soon as we got there. That made me breathe easier, knowing that he was safe.

I overheard two nurses talking about what seemed to be about us, on my way to Roy's room, and although I do not approve of eavesdropping, I thought I could make an exception.

"God, I heard that accident was horrific," one began.

"Yes, well, the man was lucky," the other one said. From what I could tell, she was older than the other one, "Barely a scratch compared to the woman. She'll be lucky if she escapes with her life." This made me uneasy. It was awkward hearing two people talk about you while you are listening.

"You think she'll make it?" the younger asked.

"I hear she's a tough lady," the older replied, "Was in Ishval and all that. Helped that other fellow, Mustang, expose the Fuehrer and save the country a few years ago."

Then, Havoc appeared, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir, how may we help you?" one nurse asked.

"I was wondering if I might be able to ask for something?" he asked. The nurse cocked an eyebrow at the officer making me laugh, "Regarding Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, the two that were saved in the car accident down the street. Would it be at all possible for them to share a room?"

"Well, we don't allow men and women to share a room," the older answered.

"I was hoping you would make an exception," Havoc began, "You see, this was no accident. This was a deliberate attempt on their lives. They need twenty-four hour protection and the safest and easiest way to ensure this is to have them in the same room. I would hate for something to happen to one of them and this hospital is blamed." My mouth gaped; I could not believe Havoc's insistence. He really did care about the two of us.

The nurses finally agreed to Havoc's conditions, after he promised the young nurse a date. Some things never change. And six hours later, Roy awoke. Havoc and he talked for a while and Havoc explained to Roy what had exactly happened. All the while, memories began flooding back to my mind; my anger at Roy, the car barreling down the street, and the impact of the car. Roy's face turned grimmer with every statement Havoc said and he kept repeating how it was all his fault.

_It's not your fault, damn it! _I thought angrily, _It's those bastards that hit us._ I could not help but think he blamed himself because he was late picking me up but from what Havoc said, it seemed as though the car was waiting for us. I wanted to yell at him to stop this nonsense, but of course, I could not.

Then, the older nurse from earlier wheeled a bed into the room with a lifeless looking body covered with bandages. Quickly setting up different machines connecting to me and addressing the two men, she left.

After a while of just watching me, which made me feel a little uncomfortable- I did not enjoy being weak and vulnerable- Havoc stood to leave. On his way out, he approached my body and squeezed my hand tenderly. I willed my body to do something, anything for them to know I was watching and grateful. It was a fruitless effort; it did not respond.

I sat in the chair recently occupied by Havoc and watched Roy. He kept mumbling apologies and promises to find the culprits just as he did as he was loaded into the ambulance. I wanted to yell at him. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine if anything were to happen to him. I was the one who promised to work under him, protect him, and shoot him if he strayed from his path. I even came close to fulfilling the latter a few years back.

I sat there in that white, uniform chair forever, watching as my commanding officer slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Wow this was way longer than I expected it to be. Sorry if the hospital parts seemed like total repeats of last chapter. This chapter was basically Riza's POV of the event of last chapter. So basically I didn't lie about making this chapter. She's kind of detached from her body but her body's still alive (hence a coma) I'm not entirely sure what it is so I shall figure it out later because yo soy muy perezosa! (I am very lazy!)**

**I had this chapter written last night but I couldn't post it because I was supposed to be asleep in bed. A little voice in my head that sounded kind of like Roy was mad at me for not posting this and Riza's voice told me she'd most likely shoot me if I didn't post this this morning.**

**Yay I shall not be shot or burned… yet…**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They make me happy inside and make me keep writing this story! Plus they make the voices shut up… XP**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Guess what? *looks at person weirdly* What? I don't own FMA! *walks away***

* * *

Two men, maybe in their late twenties, early thirties, nervously approached a chair that sat in the middle of a huge room of an abandoned warehouse. The person who occupied the chair was typing on a typewriter and each time she hit a button, the men grew more uneasy. Their boss sounded angry and that was bad, very bad.

"Did you finish the job?" a feminine voice sounded, making the two men jump.

"Yes, ma'am, we crashed the car, just as you ordered," one man stammered.

The woman in the chair turned around to face them, leaning back in her chair. The look on her face showed signs of amusement. "That's not what I asked you," she said calmly, "I asked you if it was finished."

"Well, they're in the hospital," the other man told her.

Her face grew angry, "They aren't dead! Then, what are their conditions currently?"

The men looked at each other and gulped. "Well, Hawkeye's in a coma that the doctors said she probably won't wake up from," they said.

Their boss smiled slightly at them. "And what about Mustang?" she asked almost kindly, like talking to a small child that was on the brink of tears.

"Well, um, you see," they began. She shot them a glare that immediately had them telling her everything they knew, "We hit Hawkeye's side, which caused more damage to her than Mustang. Last I hear, he was talking and sort of walking. He had his men go to the Fuehrer to start an investigation with Mustang leading them."

The look on the boss's face was murderous. If looks could kill, these two would most likely have turned to ash and left to rot in hell where they belonged. "Well, looks as though you two failed me," she said, "That is, unless you think you could stop their investigation and then kill Mustang."

"We could kill Mustang right now, ma'am," one said.

"Yeah, he's injured and in a hospital. How hard could it be to kill him," the other said.

"Fools," the woman bellowed, causing the two men to fall to their knees, "Even if we killed Mustang now, it wouldn't stop the investigation. His loyal subordinates would keep investigating. No, Mustang is too desperate to get information and we will use this to our advantage. Do not kill him just yet."

The two men bowed slightly at their master and left the room in haste. The woman in the chair turned back to her typewriter and began typing once again, hitting the keys harder than she intended.

_I will kill Mustang,_ she thought,_ he shall pay for what he did and vengeance will be mine! Justice catches up to those who oppose it, it's only a matter of time._

Roy Mustang awoke with a start, gasping for air. His body was coated in sweat and his heart was pounding. _What a horrible nightmare,_ he thought while trying to steady his breathing. He had dreamt about everything he and Riza had done together; from their first meeting, then her father's death, Ishval, the military, the homunculous, the Elrics, to the car crash that took place yesterday. Or what he thought was yesterday; he wasn't entirely sure how long he had been asleep. His heartbeat suddenly returned to normal and he felt a wave of coolness wash over him. _That was weird, _he thought.

He glanced over to the next hospital bed. There was no change in Riza's appearance. She was still as pale as a sheet, covered in bandages, and the machines still beeped and hummed, acknowledging that she was still alive.

Roy stumbled out of bed as quietly as he could and hobbled to the chair next to Riza's bed. Taking her hand in his, he laid his head next to her body. _Tomorrow, _he thought,_ tomorrow I will start investigating. I don' t care what the doctors say, I have to find these bastards._ With that thought, Roy drifted to sleep, still holding Riza's hand.

**Riza's POV**

Roy has been tossing and turning all night, mumbling in his sleep. I feel sorry for him, he blames himself and he's having nightmares about it. I wish I could see what he was seeing but that was of course impossible. _Damn I hate this,_ I thought. I hate being useless. I guess this is what Roy feels like when I tell him he is useless in the rain. I will have to remember that next time.

After what seemed like forever, Roy sat up, breathing heavily. I could hear his heart beating unnaturally fast. If he wasn't careful, he might have a panic attack. _Only you Mustang, _I thought as I approached his bedside. I calmly reached my hand out and it hovered just above his heart. I noticed his breathing become steadier as well as his heartbeat. _That's strange, _I thought. It seemed as though my prescence calmed him even though he couldn't possibly see me. Whatever, as long as it worked.

He quickly got out of his bed and stumbled to my bed. _Idiot colonel, the nurse told you to stay in bed, _I thought.

What he did next left me lost for words. Mustang, my commanding officer, took my hand in his and laid his head next to me and fell asleep. I always thought that he thought of me as a close subordinate, never like this. If I could have cried, I probably would have, but instead, I watched this exchange between Roy and I, to stunned to say anything.

**Havoc's POV**

It was eight o'clock in the morning and I was going to visit the colonel in the hospital and check on Riza. I was worried about her condition and I constantly worried that it might be the last time I would ever see her. I stopped in my tracks in the doorway. Roy Mustang was sound asleep, head rested on a hospital bed. He was clutching Hawkeye's hand in his and mumbling in his sleep. Riza was otherwise unchanged; still ghostly white and injured, but alive.

I walked to Mustang and gently shook his shoulder; no need to have him scared and hurt Hawkeye, that's the last thing I want. He lazily turned his head toward me and, upon recognition, stood up to face me.

"Woah," I said as he almost fell over. I caught him and led him back to his own bed, "How the hell did you manage to get to her bed? And how long have you been there?"

"All night, I woke up and was worried about her so I limped to her bed," he explained sleepily.

"We're all worried about her, sir," I explained, "But you can't do that. We don't want the nurses to send you to a different room."

Roy's eyes widened at his statement and he said, "I promise I won't anymore." I smirked. The colonel looked like a little kid who got caught stealing a cookie from the jar. It was hard to believe he was my commanding officer. That reminded me.

"Sir, I need you to sign some papers and I have to get a statement," I explained taking out a pad of paper and a voice recorder. We began, Roy told me the whole story and I copied everything down. Once we were done, I turned to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" Roy asked.

"I have to go back to HQ, sir, to give this to the team," I answered smiling. Did he want me to stay longer? I was in the doorway, hand on the doorknob when I heard the creak of his hospital bed as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, clutching onto the bed and grimacing in pain. I rushed over to him and quickly put him back in bed. "What the hell, sir," I said angrily, "I thought we already talked about this."

"Havoc, I want to find these bastards, please, let me come," he said.

I couldn't help but feel angry toward him "No, I know you are going to lead this investigation but until then you have to heal. If anything were to happen to you, I know Riza would blame herself and I don't want that especially if it's your own damn fault. So do what's best for her and stay in bed!" I told him, letting my emotions run free. It felt as though a dam was broken and the waters that were my feelings were flooding everything inside me.

Roy slumped in bed, defeated. I could tell that what I had told him struck a nerve, a very deep one. I turned to leave and on my way out, I couldn't help but notice that Colonel Roy Mustang was crying softly.

* * *

**AN**

**Awww Roy has feelings *sobs*. And Riza likes them. Roy's team really looks out for each other, hence the whole Riza calming Roy and Havoc yelling at him to stop being an idiot.**

**On a different note, who is this mysterious woman? What does she want? Why is she so messed up? Why am I asking you these questions when you probably don't know the answers? You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! They make me want write these chapters extra fast! And for a future note, I've been writing these chapters really fast because that's what I normally do when I start a new story and when the voices in my head order me to write. This will probably slow down once school starts again… I apologize (lo siento)… But until then I shall write a lot! XP**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… *Edward nods in approval*… See I told the truth!**

**

* * *

**

**Roy's POV**

_Damn it, _I thought as I dried my tears. I was sure Havoc had seen me; I hated losing my composure in front of my subordinates. The only officer whom had ever seen me shed a tear was Riza Hawkeye who was currently lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. I promised myself that I would save my tears for the day when Riza finally awakened. I would hold her and never let her go, that is after I confiscated/destroyed her guns and ammo.

I spent a week in that hospital, which in my opinion was six days too many. The doctors were not especially happy but they made the mistake of allowing Havoc to give me a gift, a new pair of ignition gloves. I'd like to see them try and keep me there. They still made me wear bandages around my abdomen for my broken ribs, I had stitches on parts of my face, and I walked with a slight limp, but other than that, I was the same colonel.

When I arrived at work, I was saluted and welcomed everywhere I turned. News spreads quickly at HQ. I was happy, though, that no one asked about Hawkeye. They understood how sensitive the topic was for me. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk about her, I just feared that I might break down and start crying again.

I immediately went to the Fuehrer's office, I had no time to visit anywhere else. Every moment counted now. His secretary quickly led me to his private office and Fuehrer Grumman ushered me in.

"Mustang!" he greeted me warmly, "Glad to see you're ok."

"Thank you, sir, I'm glad to be back," I saluted him and took a seat.

"Of course, God this place has been quiet since the accident," the Fuehrer said then asked, "You probably don't want to talk about it, but how is Riza?"

Damn, I thought I might go the day without someone asking. Some thought. I didn't want to break my promise. My tears would be saved for happiness. But of course I couldn't ignore the Fuehrer and the fact that Riza was his granddaughter didn't help either. I could be foolish, but not that foolish.

"There's no change," I managed to say.

Grumman's face fell, "I really do hope she survives. It would be a shame to lose such a fine officer." I knew the real reason that he wanted her to survive, of course; he didn't want to lose his only grandchild. It would be hard for a man to see his only grandchild in such a state. "Well, back to business," Grumman said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Sir, I just came to retrieve some information for the case," I said.

"Right, of course, actually, your men have it back in your office," he explained.

"Great and who will be working under me during this case?" I asked.

Grumman had begun pacing the floor in front of me. "I am giving you free rein, Mustang. You may choose whom ever you see fit. I know you will to whatever it takes to catch them. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" I saluted and walked back to my office. Upon entering, everyone stood and saluted, even Fullmetal; now that was a shock.

"Elrics?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened," Alphonse began.

"And want to help," Edward finished, "Hawkeye always acted kind toward us and, although I hate to admit it, you were always helping too so…"

"What can we do to help?" Alphonse interrupted before Ed said something he might regret; he almost always did. I knew the kid all too well.

"Well first, the Fuehrer tells me you four already have all the information regarding the case," I said, "I want to see it."

Havoc handed me a manila envelope and I sat behind my mahogany desk, reading everything. Now and then, I would glance at Hawkeye's desk, only to find it empty. After I read through everything, I found out the following:

The culprits escaped in the sewers under Central.

There were two in the car that hit us. Possibly a boss and/or other workers.

We were no closer to catching them than we were when I was first admitted into the hospital.

"Looks as though the sewers are our best bet," I told the patiently waiting me, "We'll search tomorrow, it's getting to late to start today." In truth, I would have begun searching tonight, if I knew I wasn't going to get in trouble. "I'm assuming you'll all help?"

""Yes, Sir!" the men chorused.

"Wait, Sir," Havoc began, "Who else is being put on this case?"

"Grumman's giving me free rein," I simply said. The shock on Havoc's face was both humorous and unnerving. It seemed as though he didn't believe that the Fuehrer trusted me.

Slowly, the men left, one-by-one. Soon, the only people in the office were the Elrics and I. Ed approached my desk cautiously, "Colonel?" he asked.

I looked up at the blond boy, "Yes, Elric?"

"Do you think she'll make it? The Lieutenant I mean," he asked.

I turned away, hiding the tears that threatened to overflow, "She's strong, always has been, since we were kids. She'll pull through."

Edward, seemingly satisfied with my answer, turned to leave with his brother. He stopped in the doorway, "Oh and Colonel," he called, "You know it's not you fault." Then he left.

"Yes it is," I whispered to no one.

**Grumman's POV**

When I heard the news of the accident, I was both worried and angry. Why would anyone be after poor Riza. She was such a kind and gentle soul; well maybe not always gentle but she cared a lot.

I opened the drawer of my desk, pulling out two pictures from under a book. One was of a young woman, man and a small child in the woman's arms. The other was of Riza when she was older, in the military. I held both, staring at them for the longest time. "Mustang," I said aloud, "Don't let me lose a daughter and a granddaughter."

Then, I placed the photos in the drawer, under the books, hidden from prying eyes. I believed that Mustang would bring justice. He was a good officer and I trusted him, with the military and my granddaughter's life.

* * *

**AN**

**In case you were wondering: Riza is indeed Grumman's granddaughter although no one's sure if she is aware. Grumman's daughter was Riza's mother who died when Riza was a child hence the "don't let me lose a daughter and a granddaughter." Grumman is also a close friend of Roy's and I think he wants Roy and Riza to end up together…. Just my speculation and feelings.**

**Roy is so persistent but I'd love to see the look on the doctors' faces when he pulls out his gloves. Haha XP**

**Thanks for your lovely reviews… I try to PM you if you have an account and if not, know that I appreciate you! Muchas gracias! Virtual galletas para tu! (Virtual cookies for you!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… I didn't get ownership for Christmas**

**

* * *

**

**Havoc's POV**

Sewers are disgusting, there's a reason they are underground. I realized that we were searching for clues but the colonel should have gotten another team to do the dirty work. Fuehrer Grumman was giving him free rein after all.

_Stop it, _I thought to myself, _we are doing this for Hawkeye, we promised we would find the culprits and that's what we are doing._ I sighed loudly and proceeded to investigate the rancid smelling sewer.

"Having fun, Havoc?" Edward asked sarcastically. I had to say I was surprised that he hadn't yelled at the colonel or anything for making us work in the sewer. He must be determined to bring justice for Riza just as we were; strange.

"Of course, Fullmetal," I answered, equally sarcastic, "Oh and by the way, don't fall in, you might drown." Ed's face turned bright red with anger at this comment for the water was only about three feet high.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN, HE'LL BE SWEPT AWAY," Edward yelled, almost falling into the murky waters. I laughed, something I hadn't done since I found out about the condition of Hawkeye. Fullmetal could really turn an awful situation into a more enjoyable one.

"Hey, over here!" Fuery yelled to us. We almost fell into the water as we hurried toward him. Fuery held in his hand a set of keys, drenched in the sewer water. Our eyes lit up and Roy snatched the keys from him, placing them in a bag.

"We'll take this back to HQ and see if we can get fingerprints off it," Roy said, tucking it away in his jacket pocket, "Excellent work, Sergeant." Fuery beamed with pride.

As we searched, we didn't recover anything else and we all left to go home. I visited Hawkeye on my way, but there was no change. I could feel it though, a wave of hope rushed over us when Fuery found those keys. We were closer now, we would find them.

**Roy's POV**

I entered the hospital and walked with a brisk pace to Riza's room. I had just dropped off the keys recovered in the sewer and a team was checking them for anything that may be useful. Hope washed over me and I felt almost happy. That is, until I saw Riza. She was still lying in the bed, pale, bandaged, and unmoving. I sat beside her bed and watched her, trying to pretend that she was just in slumber and she would wake up. "We're closer, Riza," I whispered gently, almost as though I was afraid I might wake her, "We found the keys and we know they match the car. We're one step closer."

She did not respond and I found myself staring at her for at least another half hour. I stood to leave, brushing her bangs back so that they were in their normal, hawk wing shape. She almost looked the same as she did the day I picked her up, besides the bandages. I turned to leave, whispering to myself, "We're closer, we're closer." I felt hope, something I hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

***Somewhere unknown (not a POV)**

A woman sat in a chair, contemplating what she should do with her imbecile workers. It was so hard to find good help these days. A timid knock sounded on the door. "Come in," the woman said, almost a bit angrily with a hint of fake sweetness. Two men entered cautiously. "What news do you bring?" she asked, crossing her legs and leaning forward eagerly. To the men, she reminded them of an angry crocodile, ready to snap and eat them when she tired of them.

"Mustang's team searched the sewers, ma'am," one said.

"And did they find anything?" the woman asked.

"Well, yes, they.. they did," the other stammered. The woman's eyes grew wide and angry and if looks could kill, the two men before her would be dead.

"You mean to tell me you left evidence!" she yelled at them. The two men shrank back, trying to put as much distance between themselves and their boss as they could. "What exactly did he find?" she asked, still angry.

"The keys to the car," one answered. Their boss's face was turning red with anger.

"You mean to tell me you two were stupid enough to get rid of the keys in the same sewer that you were seen escaping in," the woman yelled again, "Keys which in case you've forgotten, have your fingerprints on them!"

"We're sorry, ma'am," the other said.

"Sorry won't cut it," she said, "Get out and don't come back! You are no longer needed." The men turned and bolted to the door, leaving a furious woman behind them. She picked up a phone and dialed, "Hello, send in Veronica." A minute later, a young woman walked into the room. "Veronica, I feel that you might be of some use to me after all," the boss said to the girl. The girl smiled as the boss told her the plan.

***The next day…**

Roy Mustang walked into his office to see his usual men, working on paperwork for their case. The keys revealed fingerprints which they were able to match to a former convict, Van Cosner. They were currently trying to hunt said convict down, he hadn't been heard from in years.

As the colonel was filling out paperwork while simultaneously reading the reports on Cosner's past, a young woman walked in with a manila folder. She walked to Mustang and placed the folder on his desk, stepping back and waiting patiently. He glanced at the girl who looked to be in her early twenties, with long brunette hair and startling blue eyes. She was wearing blue gloves that matched her eyes and upon further observation, Roy noticed a transmutation circle stitched on them. An alchemist.

He read the information in the envelope. Her name was Veronica, age 21, and an alchemist known as the water alchemist. Roy grinned at the mentioning of water, looked as though he wouldn't be winning that fight. The bottom of the file had a note attached from the Fuehrer himself.

_Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_As you have read, this woman is an alchemist. I know I said I'd give you free rein but I do believe that she would be excellent for your team. She is an extraordinary fighter and will do well under your command. Thank you and good luck._

_-Fuehrer Grumman_

Roy looked from the note to the girl, "Well looks like you are already part of the team," Mustang said, extending a hand. She took it and shook. "Welcome."

"Thank you, Sir, it's an honor," Veronica said back politely. Roy smiled, he had not seen a woman alchemist since the Elrics' teacher.

"Well, I guess we need introductions," Roy said, then proceeded to point to each officer, "Sergeant Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda, 1st Lieutenant Jean Havoc, and alchemists Edward and Alphonse Elric." Each man nodded their heads at the girl as their name was called and quickly proceeded to work. "As you can see, we're working on the case," Roy said, "I assume you know about this." Veronica nodded. "Good, that will be your desk," Roy pointed to an empty desk which Veronica sat down at, looking over files. Roy smiled, it seemed that this girl would be useful to the case.

**AN**

**Noooo Roy don't be stupid… she's evil.. or misunderstood… I'm not sure which. If any of you have read my 7 sins story, Veronica is Greed's mistress whom I kill off. Yes Alex, I brought back your favorite character. She was killed by Father and transported to another story. XD Oh and Van Cosner, kind of got the first name from Hohenheim but the last name, I just basically played with letters and that came to be... whatever.**

**Any theories on why this woman wants Roy and Riza killed? Come on guess? I won't laugh… probably. All shall be revealed… either next chapter or the one after. I'm not sure… probably the one after, I'm trying to make this story longer. But I already have ideas for a sequel so… yeah**

**In other news, I got a new laptop which is faster than my old one so my stories shall be up faster now. That and I can type at night because it is quieter so no one shall hear me.**

**Oh and I've been checking my stats because I am determined ot beat my friends when it comes to reviews... (Probably not going to happen but it's a nice thought).. I see so many viewers but no one is reviewing... It makes me kind of sad... Please Review (I hate having to ask like this)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ed:What do you say? Me: I don't own FMA, only OCs Ed: very good. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**Roy's POV**

_I pulled Riza's hand, leading her to a clearing in the woods. "We are going to get caught," Riza said worriedly, "Father with get mad."_

_"Stop worrying," I said with a grin, "He won't even notice we're gone and I'm tired of studying. I need a break." Finally, we found the clearing in the woods. I unloaded my backpack, handing Riza a slingshot and taking out some chalk, quickly drawing my transmutation circle I had been working on onto a piece of bark. We were going to practice our aim, taking turns hitting anything that made an audible sound, although we were to aim slightly to the right, as not to actually hit any animals._

_Soon, pebbles littered the ground and small fires were beginning to burn out. Riza was winning and I had one chance to win. She was smirking, sure that she had won._

_A twig snapped and I quickly touched the circle, catching a small tree on fire. Riza's face fell as she realized that victory had escaped her and I smirked. Then, I heard the screams of someone with the small fire that I had transmuted. "Help! Please someone help!" the voice of a young girl screamed. Riza's eyes widened in terror and I set out to destroy the flames. After completing my task, I found a small girl. The left side of her face shown fresh burns and she was crying softly, consciousness obviously slipping away from her. I panicked, grabbing Riza's hand and running. She was too shocked to resist. The whole way back, that little girl's screams echoed in my head._

I sat up in bed, sweat coating my skin. I hadn't had that nightmare in a long time, although I wasn't surprised; I had been having nightmares ever since the accident. I got out of bed, stumbling to the kitchen and drinking a glass of water. My body finally began to cool and I climbed into bed. The rest of the night, I slept, dreaming about that poor little girl.

**Riza's POV**

As I watched the colonel toss and turn in his sleep, I felt a pang of guilt. I was useless and could not even help him. I wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about to give him these degrees of nightmares but of course I would probably never know- it was unlike Roy to tell anyone.

I just hoped he got enough sleep; he needed all his strength if he was going to both recover and lead an investigation. I did not want him to get injured. At least his team was his most trusted men whom would keep him safe and that alchemist girl that the Fuehrer added. I was not quite sure about her. Something seemed off about her; something that worried me.

***The next day**

**Roy's POV**

I woke up at five o'clock, no longer able to tolerate the nightmares that ensued every time I closed my eyes. I dressed and left on foot, going to HQ. My car was totaled in the crash and I had yet to buy a new one.

I arrived at my office, sitting in my chair, looking out the window, reflecting on my wrongs of the past. That nightmare really shook me; it felt so real. I had had so many nightmares just like it, usually depicting Ishval or Hughes.

I don't know how much time had passed, but when I finally snapped out of my stupor, I found that Veronica was staring at me intently from behind her desk. "Hello," I said, shocked at how tired my voice sounded.

"Hello, sir," Veronica replied, then added, "Did you not sleep well, sir?"

"No need to call me sir when no one important is here," I said; formalities really were a pain, "And no, I didn't sleep well. How could you tell?" What a stupid question, of course she would be able to tell.

"You have dark circles under your eyes," she said with a smirk, as if she could tell that I even thought it was a stupid question.

"Right, of course," I said. A silence ensued, and the atmosphere felt awkward as we sat there. Determined to break the silence that was slowly eating away my sanity, I began to ask her questions to know more about her- her file had been very brief. "Do you have any family?" I asked- if she hadn't been on my team, I might have sounded like a pedophile.

"Only a little brother," she said softly, "My parents were killed in a car accident when we were young." My heart panged at the mention of a car accident. She knew how it felt. "I understand what you're feeling, you know," she added, "It feels like your whole world has come crashing down and all you can do is watch." Not knowing what to say, the silence commenced once again.

Thankfully, Havoc and the others walked in after a few minutes breaking the uncomfortable silence. They immediately quieted down when they saw the dark circles under my eyes and took in my tired expression. Silence was not my friend today.

Again, determined not to lose my sanity, I broke the silence. "Anything to report?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Actually, there is," Havoc said excitingly and I nearly fell back in my chair. Everyone's eyes lit up. "We got a tip phone call last night from a woman calling herself "V" saying Cosner is a regular at the Devil's Nest bar."

"Great," I said. We had a lead! I wanted to dance around the room in joy. "I want someone at that bar at all times, understood?" I was answered by everyone's salutes.

I visited Riza's hospital room later, telling her about the lead. I wasn't sure if she could hear me or not but I wanted someone to talk to and I trusted her more that anyone. The doctors had said she was showing some improvement, but only minimal. Chance of survival was only about 20%- I didn't care, it was still a chance. I found myself becoming a little more cheerful. Things were finally looking better for us.

It had been a week, and there was still no sign of Cosner. I was beginning to lose what little hope I had built last week. If he didn't show himself in another week, we would have to start from scratch.

I was in the Devil's Nest, along with Fullmetal and Veronica, enjoying a drink, watching for Cosner. We had already been there for hours and it didn't look as though Cosner would show. Being as stubborn as I am, I waited, still hoping we would get lucky.

Then, I saw him. He had changed a little since his mug shot was taken but the face was unmistakably his. I got up and began to approach him, Fullmetal and Veronica flanking me. Cosner, looking up, saw us and bolted. We ran after him, cornering him in an alley.

"There's nowhere to run so come quietly," I said threateningly.

He laughed, looking from me to Veronica. "Stupid colonel," he said, "You're going after me when the real one you should question is right next to you." I became uneasy. What was he saying? Then he spat at Veronica, "So that filthy bitch tricked a little girl. What did she trick you with, family perhaps?"

I looked at Veronica. Her eyes widened in fury and before I could stop her, she encased Cosner in ice, killing him instantly. Now it was my turn to be furious.

"Alchemist Veronica, what are you doing?" I yelled, rushing at her. She was too fast though and I soon found myself soaked, unable to transmute any flames. Thank God Fullmetal was there as he quickly pinned Veronica on the ground, immobilizing her completely.

Veronica screamed, trying to break free, "Get off me, please!"

I approached her and ordered, "You're going to tell me who hired you. You've been caught and there's nowhere you can go."

Veronica's eyes began to cool and well with tears. "I don't know her name. She has my brother, please, she has my little brother!"

I looked to Edward, "Let's get her back to HQ, now." We took her back without incident.

It seemed all hope was lost, but I didn't know how wrong I could be.

**AN**

**Wow this was long. Hope you like it though. It is almost done and I already have the ending written, just not the middle leading up to it. (details details) So Cosner is dead, Veronica's in jail, and Roy's hopeless. Awwww I'm so mean.**

**On the bright side, Riza showed minimal improvement. XD**

**So as I said before, I want you to review… please… or I shall burn the ending chapter that I have written down and never write again… (not really but you know) Please.. pretty please! I know you are out there. Even if you don't have an account, you can still review. And I've gotten a few reviews that are apologizing for bad English (I love you guys for reviewing... I am bad at English too... I just want reviews, I won't call the grammar police because they would most likely throw me in jail.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: For fear of being smited… I don't own FMA or the characters, just OCs.**

**

* * *

*****Some place that no one will know about ever***

**Boss's POV**

Setbacks and loose strings are hard to get rid of. It takes ample amounts of time and effort and leaves you in the worst of moods. But it's amazing what happens when you sit back and do nothing, letting events unfold.

I was contemplating how I would get rid of Cosner; he had proved he had no more value to offer me. It was just so difficult to do anything that wouldn't result in suspicion. But Veronica took care of everything, killing Cosner, revealing herself, and getting thrown in jail. Today is an auspicious day!

It looked as though my plan was going accordingly, although I would wait a few days before putting the final part of the plan in motion. I was so close and definitely did not want to take any chance of getting caught.

"How does it feel to suffer just as I did, Mustang?" I asked to no one, a small smile on my lips.

**Riza's POV**

I wanted to yell at Roy; he was pushing himself too hard. Ever since Veronica was arrested, he has barely slept and just sits at his desk, scrutinizing every file as if he thought he had not seen one crucial detail that would solve the case.

I wished he could see me as I was now. Maybe then he would have hope. Maybe then he would feel happy.

**Roy's POV**

It was hopeless. We had caught Veronica and Cosner was dead but we still missed one important piece of the puzzle- who was behind all of this? I found that I barely slept or ate and dark circles were under my already dark eyes. I spent most of my time at the office or hospital, holding out for any hope. It just evaded my grasp.

I was sitting at my desk, staring at a stack of papers that awaited my signature, when Fullmetal approached me. Just as I looked up, his fist collided with my cheek, sending me sprawling on the floor. There were tears in the young man's eyes and everyone else stared on in shock. "Damn it, Colonel!" he yelled angrily, "You go around moping all day instead of working on the case. We are so close or are you too blind to see it? We caught one worker and another is dead, why can't you see how much progress has been made? And think of Hawkeye! Where is the justice?" And with that, Edward stormed from the room, Alphonse trailing close behind him muttering apologies to me. I could tell that he barely meant them.

I sat there in shock as the others tried to register what had just happened. He was right, I was being foolish and blind. I had promised Riza that I would find these bastards and that was exactly what I was going to do. With a fire burning inside, I stood, looking to my subordinates. "Fullmetal is right," I said, as much as I hated those words, "It's time to get serious. I want phone records checked and everyone those two came into contact with tailed, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted, running around to complete their orders.

"Good to see you're back, Colonel," I heard Havoc mutter to me on his way out the door. I smiled, returning to my desk and rummaging through some files.

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye," I whispered softly as my men rushed around, "I will find justice and find this person, I promise."

**Edward's POV**

"Damn that Colonel!" I said, vigorously wiping the tears from my eyes. I hadn't meant to get so emotional but seeing Mustang mope was driving me insane. Hawkeye meant a lot to all of us- she was almost like a mother to Al, Winry, and me- and we promised her justice. And damn it, if we promise her justice, we will find it.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry this is kind of short- it's more of a filler chapter. Unfortunately, I think there's only one chapter and an epilogue left. But Royai fans shall like it a lot, I promise.**

**I love Ed's emotions toward Hawkeye and Roy in this… plus he got to punch Roy! XD… Ed, Al, and Winry really never had parents and I think Hawkeye's taught them a lot in the series and has always been there for them so it would make sense for Ed to get angry.**

**Anyways, please review?**

**Oh and I've been sending out PMs if you have an account but…**

**Fauna Arian-Agate Alchemist- Thanks so much! Your review made me so happy! XD Glad you like the story and I'll update soon!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfictions if I owned FMA? Maybe because I'm just that awesome. Just kidding… I don't own FMA and probably never will…**

**

* * *

****Bad Woman's POV in a place that will remain unknown**

It had been three days and Mustang's team was following every false lead I had sent them. He had to be losing hope by now and if he wasn't, he was about to. It was time to put my final part of the plan into action. I began to walk in the direction of the hospital, breathing in the relaxing night air.

"It's a perfect night for revenge," I said aloud to no one, smiling devilishly.

**Roy's POV**

It had been three days since Edward slapped sense into me, literally. I had visited Riza every day and she had been showing improvement every time I visited. Chance of survival was now 51%. I was hopeful and each time we followed a lead, I was excited. I knew we were close, I could almost taste it.

**Riza's POV**

Roy has finally begun to eat and sleep easier, although he still has nightmares occasionally. Edward really had knocked some sense into his thick skull and I would have to thank him eventually. It was even more effective than my gun could be.

According to the doctors, I was showing improvement, although I did not feel any different. Things were looking up for us and I just hoped nothing went wrong. We were so close to our happy ending.

**Roy's POV**

"Damn, another false lead," Fullmetal complained from the back seat. Havoc, Fullmetal, Alphonse and I had just investigated another lead which just led to some restaurant Cosner had been seen at. The only thing we discovered was that their wine tasted disgusting.

"We'll find them, brother, don't lose hope," Alphonse said, making me smile. At least one brother hadn't lost hope.

"You should listen to your brother, Fullmetal," I said from the passenger seat- I still did not like driving. This earned me a sour face from Edward as he muttered, "Whatever," and looked out his window.

As we approached the office after parking the car, Fuery ran to us, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Sir," he managed to say, "the hospital… Lieutenant Hawkeye." It was enough said and we (Fullmetal, Alphonse, Havoc, and I) bolted back to the car and sped to the hospital, leaving Fuery back at HQ feeling useless.

As we ran into Riza's room, we saw a frazzled looking nurse with Breda next to a hospital bed; a hospital bed which used to hold Riza. Breda walked over to us quickly and handed me a note. "The nurse found this on her pillow," Breda explained, "She's gone, Sir. Someone came last night and somehow snuck her out."

I took the note and read it slowly to myself:

_Roy Mustang,_

_As you have seen, I have taken Hawkeye. Come to this location if you ever want to see her again. Come alone.  
_At the bottom was an address and the note was unsigned. I crumpled it in anger and stuffed it in my pocket. "Sir?" Havoc asked uncertainly, "What should we do?"

"I know where she is," I said and their eyes lit up, "And I'm going alone." Their eyes fell.

"Why would you go alone?" Edward asked angrily, "We can help and we will help!" Everyone nodded in agreement but I shook my head.

"The note said if we want her alive, I have to come alone," I explained, turning away from them and walking out the door, "I can handle myself." Before they had time to say anything, I ran. The address was only a few blocks away and I was determined. Nothing was going to happen to her.

I finally arrived at the disclosed location. It was an old abandoned warehouse that had not been used for years. I opened the large door and walked inside. It was pitch dark inside and I strained my eyes to see anything. With my eyes adjusted, I saw a figure at the other side of the room, with their back facing me.

"Good boy," a feminine voice said, "You listened and came alone."

"Where is she? Where's Riza?" I growled.

"Over there," the figure gestured with a gun. I followed the gun's direction and saw Riza. She was lying on the floor, her hair in disarray as though she was just thrown there. She was unconscious still, as I knew she would be and I instinctively moved toward her. A gunshot sounded and I saw a bullet narrowly miss Riza's leg. "Stop right there, Mustang. The next one won't miss."

I stopped, clenching my fist. If she hurt Hawkeye, I would kill her, even at the cost of my life. "Who are you?" I asked, "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, right, you don't remember. Maybe this will jog your memory," she said, turning around. She was a young woman, probably Riza's age, with long brunette hair. As she brushed her hair behind her ear, I saw that the left side of her face was marred from burns, not unlike the ones that defaced Riza's back. I gasped and stepped toward Hawkeye. The woman's eyes shown with fury and she let off another round, hitting Riza's thigh, spilling her blood onto the cold, concrete floor. She smiled as Riza began to bleed from her wound and turned the gun to me. Resisting the urge to run to Riza, I poised my hand, ready to snap, in the woman's direction.

"Now do you remember?" she asked menacingly. I nodded; she was the girl that I had accidently burned all those years ago in the woods. The one I abandoned.

"We were kids, it was an accident," I explained angrily.

"You left me to die!" she yelled, "And I almost did if it weren't for some hikers that found me."

"But why now? And why Hawkeye? She didn't do anything!"

"Exactly, she did nothing! Nothing to help me at all. I wanted you both to suffer the way I did! I went through years in hospitals. I was even in a coma, just as she is now," the girl said evilly, "And now, I have my revenge." The look in her eyes was one of insanity. She was unstable and I had to finish this quickly and help Riza. The woman cocked the gun at me, finger on the trigger, and I tensed. "Goodbye, Mustang. I'll send Hawkeye to you shortly," she said. Then, a blond figure began to move; a blond woman who a minute ago, was in a coma. The woman holding a gun looked down for a brief second.

Two gunshots went off and I dove to the side. Recovering myself, I ran to Riza, ignoring the pain that seared my arm. Holding her close, I ripped the sleeve of my shirt, pressing it against the wound on her leg. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Havoc and the others run in, guns wielded. Riza's eyes fluttered open, taking in my expression. "Roy," she said weakly and I shushed her, "Roy, you're bleeding," she said, reaching a hand weakly to my arm that was indeed bleeding.

"If you hadn't noticed, you are too," I said smiling a little. Then, she pulled my face toward hers and kissed me longingly on the lips. Pulling back, she mumbled, "I love you. Don't leave me," before losing consciousness in my arms.

**Riza's POV from earlier…**

I was furious at that woman. Hearing what she was saying, I suddenly remembered that day in the woods. And as much as I did not want to side with her, she was right. I had done nothing. But Roy had put out the fire. I was the only one she should have targeted. It was my fault. I was almost happy that she shot me. I deserved it.

Then, I saw Havoc in the doorway, shielded from view. I yelled, "Roy!" even though he couldn't hear me and felt an odd sensation. Then, the world went black.

When I awoke again, I was in the hospital and Roy and Havoc were watching me intently. At the sight of me opening my eyes, they scrambled to my bedside. Roy took my hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I said softly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Havoc said, leaving the room after giving me a warm smile. The look on his face was one of relief, happiness, and a hint of tiredness. The hours of work seemed to be catching up to the men.

Roy turned back to me, "Do you remember what happened?" The memories flooded back and I shuddered at the memory. "Shhh, it's ok, it's all over," he cooed gently, rubbing my hand. I relaxed and looked into his deep, onyx eyes.

"Thank you, Roy," I said and he smiled. Then, I remembered what I wanted to tell him from the beginning of this whole affair, "It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry."

"Yes it was and you have nothing to be sorry about," Roy said, "And forget about it. It's over."

"Roy," I said as I placed a hand on his cheek, pulling him towards me. I kissed him and when I pulled away I muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Roy answered back with a grin, "Never leave my side."

"I'll follow you to hell and back if you asked me to," I said as we shared another kiss.

We finally got our happy ending.

**AN**

**AWWWWWW! Hope you liked it! There's an epilogue still so don't totally forget about this story just yet. Oh and did anyone catch the last thing Riza said with the hell and back thing. It's what Roy makes her promise when she says she'll follow him forever in the anime. And see, that nightmare was important.**

**They finally get their happy ending… for now… XD**

**Stay tuned and please review and tell me what you hated and what you loved… etc. XP**

**And I'm thinking about a sequel, that is, if anyone wants/desires and if people review.**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own FMA Blah Blah Blah. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has read this and thank you especially to the people who have reviewed. You guys are amazing! **

**

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye sat on the freshly made hospital bed, doing up the final button of her new military uniform. The doctors deemed her healthy enough to leave the hospital although she still walked with a small limp. Roy Mustang helped her to the car and they drove to HQ (he now felt comfortable driving). Upon arriving, every officer greeted them with salutes, welcoming Hawkeye back warmly. Thanking everyone they passed, the two made their way to the Fuehrer's office. As they opened the door, Grumman greeted them with warm smiles. Clapping Roy on the back, Grumman said aloud, "Thank you for keeping my granddaughter safe," then he caught what he had said, looking at Riza's astonished expression, "Oops, well that leaves a story for another time, I guess."

He brushed the comments aside although Riza was still shocked. The Fuehrer was her grandfather; she had been working under him the entire time.

Then, the door opened, revealing Mustang's team and some people whom they had ever seen at promotion ceremonies. Everyone saluted as one of the men approached Roy with a certificate. Handing it to him, the man said, "We hereby honor you, Roy Mustang, with the title of Fuehrer in hoping that you will bring great peace to this nation." With that, the men saluted Roy and left.

Roy looked to Grumman who shrugged, "I'm too old to be working anymore and no one deserves it more than you." Roy thanked Grumman, shaking his hand.

The room was silent until Edward (of all people) approached Roy, hand extended. "Looks like I owe you your 520 cens," he said, dropping the coins into Roy's hand, "But I'll have to borrow more money and I'll give it back to you when you reach your next goal," he added with a smirk and Roy smiled at the boy, handing him some money. Edward never forgot about his 520 cens promise that he made so many years ago.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's celebrate!" Havoc finally said and everyone rushed out of the room, leaving Roy and Riza alone. Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's neck, kissing him gently. "Congratulations Mr. Fuehrer," she said and he smiled. He turned to leave, Riza following behind him after adjusting the small engagement ring that adorned her left hand.

_I'd follow you through hell and back if you asked me to._

**AN**

**And there you have it… Redemption is done. So in your opinion, did Roy redeem himself because I'm not entirely sure. I'm thinking about a sequel but it all depends because I have about eight other ideas now…. Ugh… and school.. double ugh **

**I love that ending line… so Royai. And for those of you who don't remember or just haven't seen it, the 520 cens: Ed borrowed 520 cens from Roy and when Roy asked for them back, Ed said that he would give them back to him when he became Fuehrer and then he would borrow more money and return it when the nation was a democracy… etc. (Basically just a never ending borrowing of money until Roy achieves all his goals.)**

**Review and tell me what you thought about it. I'll try and PM you ASAP. Thanks for reading! I less than three you all! 3**


End file.
